


[Podfic] For Love of Country

by sophinisba



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Patriotism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Geonn's story read aloud: "Maria Hill would do anything for her country."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Love of Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407545) by [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn). 



> For the "orgasm denial/control" square on my kink_bingo card, part of my Solo Kink Bingo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/For%20Love%20of%20Country.mp3) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 8:37

  
---|---


End file.
